parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy
Summary Roxy Is Back and This Time She Proves a Match for the Freedom Squad, But the Rest of the Freedom Squad has Been Captured by Roxy so It's Up to Tyler and Minako to Save Them From Roxy and Stop Her From Reviving Evox Before She Takes Over Acmetropolis Synopsis A Two Part Live Action CGI Movie Plot Part 1: Roxy Returns The Gang Was Relaxing in Acmetropolis at the Comic Book Store Reading The new Issue of Alien Superhero: Guyver Supernova but then the Gang Heard a Loud Crash on the Ground Near Tyler's Backyard Roxy Returned to Earth to Meet the Freedom Squad The Freedom Squad Fights Roxy while She sings Other Friends but then she Defeats Fang Klause, Maddie Klause, Rei Hino, and Adagio. But Minako and Tyler Survived then because of her song She goes back to the cyber dimension to tell evox the good news She Defeated the Rest of the Freedom Squad But there Were Two Survivors Left on Earth Tyler and Minako Aino in Tyler's House and Tyler tells the Freedom Squad that Maddie, Fang, Adagio, and Rei are Kidnapped So The Team Must Teleport to the Cyber Dimension to Find Roxy and Defeat Her also Rescue Maddie, Fang, Adagio, and Rei From the Cyber Dimension. Tyler vs Roxy At The Cyber Dimension Tyler Morphs Into Rhino Man and Fights Roxy in a Hot Battle to The Finish to Save His Friends and His Girlfriend Rei Hino Sonic Frees Tyler's Two Siblings and His Girlfriend Rei Hino But After The Battle Roxy Won and Rhino Man Was Defeated Rhino Man Fell to the Ground and Changed Back Into Tyler Minako Helps Tyler Up and The Two Free Tyler's Two Siblings and Tyler's Girlfriend Rei Hino Revival of Evox Roxy Uses Her Evox Key to Revive Evox and Defeat the Freedom Squad The Freedom Squad Fights Evox But Evox is to Strong so Tyler Tells the Gang to Head Back to Acmetropolis at Tyler's House the Gang Makes a Plan to Defeat Evox. Part 2: Go to the Cyber Dimension Tyler, Minako, and the Rest of the Freedom Squad go to the Cyber Dimension to Defeat Evox In There New Megazord Freedom Slay-X Megazord So They Open the Portal to the Cyber Dimension to Confront Evox Before he Takes Over Acmetropolis Goodbye Roxy Tyler Morphs Into Rhino Man, With Minako Aino By Her Side the Two Fight Roxy This Time But She Morphs Into her Evil Ranger Suit and The Rest of the Freedom Squad Join in The Final Battle Agianst Roxy and This Time Roxy Is Defeated By Rhino Man and Minako's New Final Attack the Venus Love Me Tidous Rush Chain Then Roxy Is Defeated and She Explodes The Cyber Dimension Was About to Collapse Then The Freedom Squad Jumps Through the Portal and Went Back to Acmetropolis it was Back To Normal A New Member Watches the Freedom Squad Back At Tyler's House the Team Celebrates with a Dance Party With Rei Hino's Chicken Dance Minako Dances Like Michael Jackson Bodi and Darma Adagio Thanked Them Adagio Responded to them With "Thanks Mom and Dad" Then Adagio Stepped in With His Back Groove Dance Then Panther/Anne Takamaki Watched their Dance Party on the Light Pole and Said "Tyler Someday You'll Be Mine". and She Jumped from Light Pole to Light Pole as the Movie Ends Characters * Tyler Klause (Portrayed by Alberto Rosende * Adagio (Portrayed by Tyler Posey) * Fang Klause (Portrayed by Ryan Potter) * Maddie Klause (Portrayed by Patricia Ja Lee) * Minako Aino (Portrayed by Ayaka Komatsu and Voiced by Cherami Leigh) * Rei Hino (Portrayed by Keiko Kitagawa and Voiced by Cristina Vee) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Roxy (Portrayed by Liana Ramirez and Singing Voice done by Sarah Stiles) * Evox (Portrayed by Hansori Owa and Voiced by Kirk Thornton) *Devon Daniels (Potrayed by Rorrie D. Travis) *Ravi Shaw (Portrayed by Jasmeet Baduwalia) *Zoey Reeves (Portrayed by Jacquline Scholowski) *Nate Silvia (Portrayed by Abraham Rodriguez) *Steel (Voiced by Jamie Linehan) Gallery Actor-alberto-rosende-11403-normal.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Ryan-Potter.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Pgsm-venus.png Pgsm-mars.png Sonic SSBB.png Evil Roxy.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Devon-Daniels.png Ravi.png Power-rangers-beast-morphers-ranger-reveal-episode-18_jpg.png Nate-Silva.png Steel-prbm.jpg Transcript 1. Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy/Transcript (Part 1) 2. Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy Part 2/Transcript Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Specials Category:Freedom Squad